(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingertip-receiving pen and more particularly one which can be conveniently mounted on one finger of a user for writing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pens which are used as writing apparatus are generally comprised of an elongated handle or penholder into which a pen point is fitted. The inner refill cartridge of a pen may be a fixed type covered with a cap or a movable type mechanically propelled to protrude beyond or be received inside a penholder. Except for changes in design, the handles or penholders of the conventional pens do not vary and generally have an elongated rod-like structure convenient for being held by the hand.